The Heart's Way
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Dipper finds himself stuck in a position, torn between two people he What will he do? Contains minor pinecest.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story is on an update every second day schedule. **

Chapter 1: Sick

It was a normal afternoon in the small town of Gravity Falls. The sun hung low in the sky like a carrot at the end of a fishing string. Upstairs, in one home, a young boy in a blue vest and an orange shirt was walking upstairs, with brown hair and a hat on his head that had a pine tree symbol on it. Upstairs was just a very spacious attic, but he still considered it a nice room nonetheless. In the room were two beds on separate sides of the room and a small window in the centre on the wall with a desk underneath it. The young boy looked over to one of the beds. The blankets were pulled over something. "There you are, Mabel. I haven't seen you since this morning," the boy said, noticing a pig resting on the bed as well.

The blankets moved aside to reveal a similar looking girl with long brown hair with a band in her hair resting on top of her head. She had braces on her teeth, but one thing stood out very noticeable to the young boy, which was a green sweater that seemed hand knitted with a frown face on it. He recognized it and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You're wearing your sick sweater? What's the matter, Mabel?" he asked his twin sister, worried already. His sister, Mabel, was quite an odd person, but he had gotten used to this a while back. Whenever one of them was sick, they usually took care of the other. She coughed and looked to him. "Hey, Dipper… just a flu bug…" she muttered tiredly. Dipper and Mabel were a duo known as The Mystery Twins, who used to be unable to go through one day without a mystery. But the mysteries had slowed down quite a lot overtime.

"Do you need anything?" Dipper asked. He never liked seeing her without her usual smile. "C-could you ask Grunkle, if he got my medicine?" Mabel responded with her hoarse voice. It felt like her throat was on fire. Dipper nodded, just going back downstairs. In the downstairs room, an old man sat in a chair watching television, wearing a red fez and a black suit, as well as a tie that he normally wore which was loosely done. "Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called, trying to get his attention, finding it odd to see him not working since he would never like to miss a single day of work. Grunkle Stan was their caretaker for the summer. He was a bit greedy when it came right down to it, but Dipper didn't mind sometimes helping around the Mystery Shack for his allowance.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Dipper," Stan greeted his great nephew half-heartedly. "Is something wrong?" Dipper questioned over hearing this grand uncle's tone of voice "It's just Soos and Mabel. They got sick, and today is Wendy's day off. I figured you were sick too, so I just closed up shop early today," he explained the current events and the illness of one of his workers, which was why he couldn't keep his store open for long today. "Oh, sorry. I'll help out tomorrow. Did you get Mabel's medicine?" the young boy questioned. His grunkle pulled out a medicine bottle of purple liquid from his coat. "Don't go getting yourself sick," he insisted to be cautious before handing him the medicine. Dipper nodded, just heading back upstairs, so far wondering if it was just a bad flu bug going around, though he had something to look forward to tomorrow, which was working with Wendy. It seemed like tomorrow would be a great day to him.

Dipper wasted no time, going back upstairs, knowing today was already a weird day, but he didn't show much thought on it all. Not much had changed since he had exited the room, and Mabel hadn't moved from her bed. Only now she was hugging her pet pig Waddles close for comfort. "Here, Mabel," Dipper said while approaching, pouring the medicine into the cap. He then helped her take the medicine. He could tell by her face that it wasn't tasty like most medicines they would encounter, but he knew it was to get better. "Thanks, Dipper…" she gave a faint smile. Dipper just rubbed the back of his head, sitting beside her on the bed. "No problem. Is there anything else you need?" the young boy asked for anything more she needed, or if she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Mabel did have something in her mind that was annoying her every time she got sick. It felt like he went out of his way to do anything no matter what. He seemed to tend to her better than she normally did for him. "How come you treat me better? ...I know I don't do some things for you when you're sick…" Mabel slowly questioned, too curious and somewhat feeling guilty. Dipper was a little confused, as he had never personally noticed it until she had now pointed it out to him. It always felt like she took better care of him when he was sick, so he had to think on that one fairly well. "I don't know. Me just being too worried? Honestly, if I came to Gravity Falls alone, I don't think I'd be the same without you. I'm not used to you not being happy or playful. I guess I'm just trying to get you and that smile back…That smile makes me smile." Dipper explained, though while trying to explain it, he felt more like randomly speaking gibberish and not making much sense. Mabel just looked at him, unsure about how to respond. She just rested Waddles back on another part of the bed before she rolled over to get some sleep. She was already feeling a little better because of the medicine. Dipper let her rest, going back to his usual activities while she rested.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Odd Dream

In the late night, Dipper was just writing in a book mainly out of boredom. There was not much else to do that night. Mabel sat straight up in bed, accidently knocking Waddles to the floor, and with a startled squeal to follow. She was looking a lot better than she did earlier. "You okay, Mabel?" Dipper asked. He noticed the look on her face that seemed to show shock confusion and horror of some sort. "Huh? …Y-yeah. I just had a bad dream…" she admitted. He didn't want to remind her of the dream anymore, so he just tried to change the topic to the first thing that came. "…You feeling any better?" her twin asked. Mabel just nodded in reply, feeling a lot better than earlier, though he could still see something was on her mind just by looking at her face.

"Thanks again for taking care of me," Mabel thanked him. Her brother shrugged. "It was nothing. I'm going to go to bed early. I get to work with Wendy tomorrow," Dipper exclaimed while lying back down. Mabel looked at him a bit sadly before looking down to Waddles who was in the floor, looking back. It only gave an oink, like it was asking her what was on her mind. "I'll tell you tomorrow, Waddles…" she reached down and rubbed the head of the pig. She knew that she was going to have another day off tomorrow. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, lost deeply in thought before she began to sob to herself. "Why did I dream of that?" she whispered to herself, upset. The words echoed in her mind over and over again. She had been lying about her dream, and what really happened was driving her mind insane.

The next day, Mabel found herself alone at home, since her twin and Grunkle were off to work at the Mystery Shack. She was sitting in the living room in front of Waddles who was looking at her with a slightly tilted head. "I don't know how… or what to say, Waddles. That dream was just awful and weird. Something in the woods hurt Dipper and he was dying. I was kissing him goodbye, and… I was enjoying it. What is wrong with me, Waddles?!" Mabel shouted, her explanation going from calm to panicky as she spoke. Before she knew it, she was hugging her pet pig, rocking back and forth. An oink came out from Waddles as it chewed on her sweater sleeve.

"And the worst part is… I-I actually feel the same as I did in the dream…" she continued, opening up her secrets to the pig that was just looking at her, listening. Mabel knew not to have those feelings for her brother, but no matter what, she couldn't get them out of her mind. She couldn't even look at her twin properly this morning. "I don't know what to do…" she muttered, looking down, still in her sick sweater mainly as an excuse to get another day off with ease, though Waddles gave a snort and laid down in the floor. She knew treating a pet like a therapist wasn't the most normal thing to do, but if she went and told anyone else, she wouldn't know how dire consequences would be. "…If these feelings don't stop… then I'll talk to Dipper," Mabel mentally spoke to herself. But she decided to keep it secret until the time comes.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was busy stocking various items on shelves. He would occasionally give a glance to his side where he could see an older girl working behind the counter. She was tall and somewhat skinny, with a few freckles on her face and long red hair, and wearing a tan and brown colored lumberjack hat and a jade plaid shirt. Today seemed like a slow day, and she was resting at the counter with her head resting in her hand and eyes closed. Dipper knew it was boring sometimes around the shop, especially to her. Wendy was a resident in Gravity Falls, that he had a crush on. He never had the courage to ask her out on a date, even when his twin sister tried to boost his confidence. Dipper was always afraid of her reaction, but he thought it might be the perfect time right now before there was a single customer, and plus it might break the silence of the boredom.

Once he finished stocking the last of the items, Dipper took in a deep breath, mentally reminding himself of every form of motivation he could remember. And then he approached the counter. "H-hey, Wendy," he nervously greeted her. "Hey. What's up?" Wendy snapped out of her bored trance. "I-I was wondering, if you'd, well… if you'd like to hang out with me tonight?" Dipper offered, with a nervous smile that Wendy could clearly tell what he was asking. She thought it over for a second. "Hang out like friends, or hang out like a date?" she questioned, even though she already knew the most possible answer, but then again she had to be sure. "W-well, I mean… uh, l-like a date, you know?" he managed to stammer out an answer. Wendy found it somewhat cute to note how nervous he was. "Well… I don't have anything to do tonight anyway," she agreed to going on a date with him. Dipper felt something in the back of his head have him wonder if he was dream or not.

"R-really? T-that's great… h-how about the club at eight?" Dipper suggested. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there," she insisted. After that, Dipper walked away to get back to managing inventory, only one thought going through his mind that was just yes being chanted over and over again. Dipper was glad that it wasn't a dream, and he hoped for this date to go well.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Date

It was around afternoon, but to Dipper, the day seemed to just blow by quickly. His happy mood felt impossible to ruin, even though it was a slow day at the Mystery Shack, but he was looking forward to tonight, and was mentally hoping it wouldn't go wrong. He arrived back at home, and he went up to this room only to find Mabel, who was wearing a black and white striped sweater and a black hat on her head with a feather in it and a white mask surrounding her eyes, and Waddles was sitting on her bed with a weird small crown on his head and a red cloak with silver lining tied around his neck. "I am sorry to have to do this, King Waddles…" Mabel exclaimed. She was playing assassin with her pet, one of her many games that the twin boy always found funny to watch more than be a part of. His sister stopped abruptly upon seeing her brother.

"Oh hey, Dipper. How'd your day go?" Mabel greeted him, noticing his big smile while taking off the costume. She didn't feel right, her mind constantly thinking back to her dream as she looked at her brother. "It was great, Mabel. I finally did it!" Dipper exclaimed happily. "…Did what?" she asked confusedly while petting Waddles, with no idea what he meant. "I asked Wendy out, and she said yes! I'm taking her to the club tonight," he claimed. Mabel felt her heart stop for a second, and she looked awkwardly away. She felt upset for some reason. She wanted to be happy for him but something in her mind was stopping her at the thoughts of him dating her.

"Congrats, Dipper. But isn't that place expensive?" his twin asked, wondering if he even had the money for the date. "To be honest, I don't even spend half of what Grunkle gives me. I got a lot saved up," Dipper answered. There wasn't too much to spend a lot of money on, or at least anything that interested him. "Oh, well, have fun on your date…" she forced a smile which was hard to really pull off. She felt like she was going to explode. She was really repeating in the back of her mind that a dream couldn't make her feel this way. "Oh, and remember, we have to go to the dentist tomorrow," Dipper reminded her. Every few months, she had to get her braces checked to see how her teeth were doing, and he would get his checked normally at the same time while they were at it. "Yeah, I remember…" she nodded. She sighed, watching her brother rummage through drawers for his best clothing. Waddles nudged at Mabel's arm, wondering if she wanted to continue their game. "No thanks, Waddles. I'm sure you were going to win anyway," she claimed while taking the crown and cloak off the pig and resting them aside before she walked away to do another activity.

Later that night, the stars had started filling the sky around the moon. Dipper was waiting outside the club that was big, and with a red carpet in front of the door, treating everyone as a rich person since normally that was the form of people that dined there. Dipper was wearing a black suit and had his hair slightly combed without his hat on, and he was viewing cars, which he didn't know much about, especially vehicles as a whole. He felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack, worried that the date would go wrong. He checked the time. It was thirty minutes after they were supposed to me. He didn't let it bother him though, and after a short while, he started to hear a voice. "Sorry I'm late," Dipper looked to his right to see Wendy standing there. His eyes widened to see her without her hat and in a short dress. It was unusual to see her wearing an elegant outfit.

"W-wow! You look great," the young boy claimed. Wendy just gave a shrug. "I couldn't really decide if I should dress up for this place or not, so I flipped a coin," Wendy claimed. Dipper too had no idea if he really wanted to go through with wearing the nice suit, but he was glad not to be the only one dressing nicely. The two finally entered inside. A casino themed interior welcomed them. The people eating all seemed to be wearing all the best clothing they could find. The hostess gave a small wave to them. "Allow me to get you seated," she insisted, leading them to one of the tables more toward the centre of the room. She gave them their menus before leaving them alone to browse the foods available.

"So… h-how have things been?" Dipper tried to start up conversation. "It's been okay. Dad got switched to night shifts so he lately just sleeps all day. I checked on Soos today too. He's a lot better now," Wendy answered. Dipper nodded glad to know that another friend of theirs, who had also been sick, was now recovering. "That's good. Mabel's better too. She's just been weird lately. Like, weirder than usual," Dipper claimed. Just the fact that it was being brought up in conversation alone was making him think whenever his sister acted stranger than usual, and it was never a good sign. "And I know she isn't getting into the smile Dip," Wendy added while resting her menu down in front of her, though he was glad to know it wasn't that.

"Well whatever it is, I'll worry about it tomorrow. We go to the dentist and they always give her some kind of medicine because she gets too tense. I'll get her to tell me after that," Dipper snickered at the memories of the past dentist trips from there on. The two just proceeded to return focus back to the date itself, knowing to try to enjoy the night instead of worrying themselves.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confession

Dipper and Wendy had spent most of the dinner talking in between eating. They both had quite a few stories to tell. Dipper felt like everything was perfect. All of his fears before of messing up had vanished. He was in the middle of telling her an old story that happened a month or so again. "…and Grunkle Stan just snuck out the window without paying," he finished. His date was laughing over the story. "He sounds quick on his feet," Wendy admitted. They got up from their table and began leaving the club shortly after finishing their dinner. The time was now half past nine, and the moon hung higher in the sky. "Well Dipper, it was fun, but I better get going," she insisted. "Sure thing. M-maybe we can do it again sometime?" he suggested with a blush. "Yeah, but next time, I pick the place. Later, Dip," Wendy bid him goodbye and walked away from the restaurant. Dipper smiled, watching his date walk away. He was glad the date went well, and he proceeded to head back home, his mind completely relaxed, and his stress and worry gone.

Mabel had been working on another sweater. Nearby was a sleeping Grunkle Stan that was lying back in his chair with his eight ball cane resting nearby, and the television still on. Nothing out of the ordinary on most nights. Waddles was resting right beside her. As Mabel continued making the sweater, she was starting to notice that it wasn't one of her more favorite works. the patterns on it looked all wrong. She just sighed.

She heard the door open and saw Dipper entering after being out late, and he looked cheerful and happy. "So how'd your date go?" Mabel asked, feeling the need to force herself to say the words aloud. Something in her mind was still making her upset for some reason. The only thing she could think of what was causing this was because of jealously, and she didn't want to believe that herself. She couldn't shake the feelings she had for Dipper and it was really torturing her mind. "It went great. It was mostly dinner talk, but it was still a good date," he exclaimed while plopping down beside her in the chair. "And nice new sweater" he commented. Mabel hadn't noticed her lack of attention and the sweater she had been making now had a pink heart on it. She instantly undid her work to remove the heart. "Heh, oh well, look at the time, going to go to bed, dentist tomorrow, night Dipper!" she stammered, darting off upstairs. Dipper looked confused, but didn't let it bother him too much, remembering the dentist appointment early in the morning. He just enjoyed the calm night.

Mabel was upstairs, somewhat sobbing into her pillow mainly out of confusion. She couldn't decide why she was in love with him or why she was so upset with him finally doing his dream of dating Wendy. She wanted to be happy for him, but she just couldn't. She couldn't deny anymore that she was jealous. The worst part to her was that she had no idea what to do. She just tried to get it out of her head. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't tell Dipper, as she was too afraid of how he will react if she told him the truth. At that point she decided to go into Sweater Town to try and calm down.

Around ten o'clock in the morning, the sun was being obscured by the dark clouds and Mabel sat in the dentist's office, lost in her own thoughts. It was a slow day since the office was empty. In the waiting room was rows of chairs along with a television on the wall. She saw Dipper come out of the room, looking like they had not done much. "Alright, just keep brushing and they'll be fine. Mabel Pines, you're next," the assistant called. Mabel stood up from her seat and just heartlessly followed the assistant into the back room to get her teeth checked on. Dipper just watched her walk away in worry as the door closed behind her.

After a few minutes, Mabel was laid back in a chair her mouth wide open and the dentist looking into her mouth. "…well, sorry to tell you this, Mabel, but you have a root canal in one of your upper right teeth," he apologized to the young girl who didn't care much for the news. The dentist went to the nearby cabinets and pulled out some medical equipment. She couldn't tell what it was. "Alright, Mabel, I'm going to give you something so you won't feel any pain," the dentist spoke. Mabel just gave a nod, letting the dentist put a mask on her that covered her mouth and nose that began to make her vision go a bit foggy. Before she knew it, she was just giving out feint laughs. The mask was removed from her face. "Ah, laughing gas. Forced laughter, the cure for pain," the dentist said before beginning to work on treating the root canal.

Dipper was reading a magazine out of boredom for the next half hour until he saw the door open and the assistant, leading Mabel out of the room. His sister was stumbling a bit, the laughing gas having done its job. "Make sure she doesn't try anything dangerous for the next few hours," the assistant told Dipper. He just nodded, thanking the man while putting an arm around his twin to help her walk. "So how'd it go, Mabel?" he asked his twin, seeing a far off look in her. "Ohh… it went great… the pretty bird man fixed my tooth…" she answered with a giggle. Dipper couldn't help but laugh at her answer. It was funny how she said the oddest things to him after most dentist trips, though he remembered wanting to find out why she had been acting weirder than usual lately.

While Dipper was helping Mabel walk outside, the sky looked like it was ready to burst into rain at any second. "Sooo… Mabel… How have things been lately?" Dipper tried to query her mind while she was slightly disoriented. Another giggle was evoked from her. "Oh, everything's perfect…" she let out a sigh while leaning on him. "I love you dipper…" she said immediately after. It felt strange to Dipper, but he didn't pay much attention to it. "Of course you do. You're my sister," he reminded her, only to be stopped by her next thought for a brief second. "Not brotherly love. 'Love' love…" Mabel just managed to mutter again, half asleep. Dipper looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't know what to do or how to respond after hearing what he said. "Oh, man. I hope that isn't the real you talking…" he mentally repeated to himself, thinking of confronting her on it when she was back in her right mind. Until then, he continued to help her back home.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation

It was raining hard over Gravity Falls now, the wind brutalizing the outside. Dipper was sitting at the desk in front of the window, gazing at the storm going on. He would occasionally look over to his sister who was just silently working on another sweater. Dipper remembered all she had told him after their trip to the dentist, and he was wondering if his twin was still in her right mind yet. "So, Mabel… are you feeling okay?" Dipper started. She nodded while continuing to work on her sweater. It was a star pattern on the sweater so far, but he couldn't make out the unfinished clothing article yet. "Yeah… just a bit of a headache," Mabel answered, seeming more focused on her sweater at the moment. Her twin was glad to know she was back in her right mind again at least.

"…Mabel, we need to talk," Dipper started, thinking hard on how to handle the situation. He was mentally hoping that the words she had told him earlier were a mere side effect from the medicine. He couldn't even begin to ponder what to do if she did actually love him, but he knew to find out at least. "Okay, about what, Dip?" Mabel questioned, seemingly in a good mood at the moment. Dipper rubbed his forehead, not sure if he should just go for the answer or beat around the bush. He decided the former was the better route to take in the conversation. "You… you said you loved me… was that true?" Dipper started. Mabel dropped her incomplete sweater instantly, her eyes wide. Her mind felt like it had just exploded upon hearing the words. She was wondering what had happened to make him learn this information on how she felt.

Dipper saw her reaction and just stared at her with his wide eyes as well. He didn't need the answer now. All of it was making sense to him. The way his twin was acting so sad the more he talked about Wendy lately, and the odd actions around him. He immediately began to have a slight fear ringing in his head while it was beginning to make sense. "Di-Dipper… yeah… I do love you," Mabel just came out with it, now knowing it was impossible to hide now. Her face was a slight crimson upon admitting it while staring at the floor. "B-but, I'm your twin! Mabel, this is even weirder than normal! I mean… just… why, Mabel? I thought you wanted some… vampire," Dipper was losing his train of thought, his head was aching and he was more confused than ever. He remembered his sister had a love for vampires, so he was really hoping that this was some form of planned out joke.

"Dipper… calm down," Mabel spoke out, seeing him pace back and forth. He just stayed in place while continuing to keep his gaze on her. "Just… I don't see how you can even remotely like me. Look at me, Mabel. I'm weak, and scrawny," Dipper spoke, wanting to know her reasoning behind being attracted to him, just trying to make up some reason for her to forget this whole love she had for him. Mabel just looked him in the eye and over viewed his body. He wasn't strong indeed. She gave a sigh. "Dipper… you're smart and you're nice and you always take good care of me," she explained, remembering all the times and fun the twins had with all the strange entities of Gravity Falls. "Yeah, because I'm your brother! I'm supposed to do those things," he once again reminded her.

Dippers' mind was completely gone with worry though another thought came to his mind. "Is this why you were acting weird when I went out with Wendy? Are you… jealous?" Dipper kept his discussion going on her. He felt like he was slowly going insane. "Yes… look, Dipper, I love you, and you know in a few months we are going to have to leave for the rest of the year…" Mabel reminded him that they were planning to make Gravity Falls the place they would return to each summer, but she didn't want to upset her twin too badly, since he was going to spend long amounts of time away from Wendy, even if he got close to her like his efforts had recently resulted in. Dipper spoke no more, and went to leave their room in the attic. "Dipper? Where are you going?" she called out, not getting a response. She watched as her brother just walked away. She thought that she had probably upset him with the topic of them one day having to leave.

Dipper wandered the forest while being pelted upon by heavy rain. It matched his mind, completely lost and getting cloudier by the second. The same thing kept ringing in his mind, trying to make him think on what to do, but he didn't know. He was racking his brain for anything, any form of idea that might help him with the situation that he was now in. The forest was darker as the sun was blocked by the clouds, but it didn't frighten him at this point. He was used to whatever could reside within it. Dipper was worried about Mabel's jealousy, not sure what would happen if it escalated any further, though he suddenly had one small thought. "Maybe if I entertain this silly idea of hers, she'd realize how bad I'd be for her…" he came to the conclusion. The rain was starting to lighten up now, like nature was representing his mind and feelings. Dipper just hoped his plan would work, but he had no idea if it would. Either it worked like he expected, or it made the situation only worse than it already is.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Odd Way

Dipper was arriving back home shortly after the rain had stopped. He was dripping wet as he headed straight upstairs to the attic, still mentally hoping his plan would work well. If anything, it would at least make his sister quit acting as depressed as she had been lately. He got to the attic where the door was closed. Normally it never was closed to show they didn't keep secrets between each other, but he knew there had to be some things kept secret. He sighed as he entered the room. Dipper saw his twin still working on that sweater with the star pattern on it, and it looked nearly finished. "Mabel?" Dipper tried to get her attention while approaching, pulling up the chair from the desk and sitting down in front of her.

"Hey, Dipper…" Mabel unenthusiastically greeted him, still upset from driving him near insanity earlier. "Sorry…" she added after, though she was surprised when Dipper gently put a hand to her chin and made her look to him. She was surprised to see her twin smiling and gazing into her eyes. "Look, Mabel. I thought a lot while I was gone, and… well, maybe you weren't entirely wrong," Dipper exclaimed. She felt her heart racing, hearing the words he was uttering. "Look, I'm more than willing to at least try this," he explained, seeing the crimson blush form on her face. "But remember. We can't let anyone know about this," he reminded her. There would be dire consequences they would suffer if anyone was to find out. He hoped his plan would work so that she would see how bad he was as a boyfriend. Mabel nodded at his words, remembering not to tell a soul.

"How about later, we take the golf cart and go camping?" Mabel suggested a camping trip. Dipper knew what she was getting at. Either he agreed to that or risked being seen together with her in public on a date. He had no idea what would happen, but he was already making mental notes of how to escape if things got too bad in the woods. "Well…I guess Grunkle won't notice it's missing…" Dipper agreed, already fearful of this but just trying his best not to let his fear show. "I'll go make sure the golf cart's ready. You can go pack the stuff," he said before walking off. He knew that Stan didn't like it whenever they borrowed the golf cart without asking since it was normally used at work, but he didn't think he would have the right mind to care if they borrowed it after the shop was closed.

Dipper found himself at the golf cart in a matter of minutes. He had easily stolen the spare key to it, and he was just making sure it would run properly without trouble. He had somewhat gotten used to repairing the golf cart since it was used very often and usually received some form of damage, even if it was just a simple dent or a tire getting ruined. So far everything seemed ready. Dipper just sighed to himself. "I'd fight Gideon and a hundred gnomes again instead of doing this… if I could…" he told himself, rubbing his forehead. So far his plan was all set up in his mind, but he was more worried of the result of it. Soon, he saw Mabel enter with two big bags loaded with items. "I think I got everything," Mabel said while her twin helped her load the heavy bags into the golf cart.

"…hey. What about Waddles?" Dipper noticed the lack of Waddles. Normally she would bring the pet along when they went somewhere. "Last time I brought him camping, he ate your tent. Remember?" Mabel claimed. Dipper looked at the floor awkwardly. "Oh yeah… and tons of mosquitoes bit me in my sleep…" he gave a light groan, not wanting to remember the incident. He could tell that she was looking forward to this. Dipper climbed into the driver's seat, and Mabel hopped into the passenger side. He started up the golf cart, and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, and they drove off through the small town of Gravity Falls, heading straight to the forest that they have been to so many times together, having seen many of its dangers, and now knowing what to avoid and which parts of it were safe.

There was mainly silence between the two twins. Dipper didn't know what exactly he could say. "So… you think Grunkle will notice we're gone?" Dipper questioned. "Probably, but as long as we bring the golf cart back by tomorrow in good shape, I don't think he'd care," Mabel shrugged, reassuring that Stan wouldn't notice, but she had one thing in her mind. "What made you change your mind dipper? I know you kind of got freaked out…" she asked. Dipper knew to think of a good answer to give to make it actually sound like he had a real reason. "Well… I thought of all the fun times we had and everything we've been through. Honestly, if you didn't make such creative sweaters, I'd be staring at your cute face all the time," Dipper hastily put together a lie that he had developed feelings for her overtime. Dipper had his eyes more focused on driving to avoid any hazards that could lead to a painful accident. Mabel smiled, and she just tried to relax throughout the ride.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Campout

The twins had finally arrived to a camping spot that seemed promising, a bit of an open area in the forest, the only thing here being a few rocks. Dipper was just finishing setting up the first tent. It was an orange color and decent in size. He just stretched, having unloaded most of the items brought in the golf cart on the one night. Mabel was setting up a fire pit for a campfire since it would be dark soon. Dipper just stood up after finishing setting up the tent. "Alright, Mabel. Where's the other tent?" the young boy asked his twin while approaching the cart. "I didn't pack a second one," she claimed. "…and why didn't you?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable while hearing the sounds of the crickets chirping. "It's just us. I didn't see a reason to pack anything besides the big one," she explained. Dipper was already worried, but he tried to not let it get the better of him.

"It's starting to get dark. I'll just start the fire," Dipper stated, noticing the sun beginning to go down. He pulled out a box of matches from one of the two bags, taking out a match and striking it against the match bookcase, watching it light up. He placed the tip of the match on the pile of twigs and sticks that made up the inside of the fire pit, watching the fire start up easily and burn brightly. Now he had no idea what to do with his plan from here on. "So, uh… what'd we bring to eat?" Dipper questioned. Mabel handed him the other bag, inside just small snack foods and a bag of marshmallows. Dipper knew that they didn't bring much so that Grunkle wouldn't notice anything missing too much.

Dipper pulled out the bag of marshmallows, picking two sticks up off the ground. "Sorry again I couldn't take you out on a more proper date…" he apologized while sitting beside her in front of the campfire, handing her a marshmallow on a stick and putting his over the fire. "It's fine. I don't mind," Mabel insisted while they both watched their marshmallows become cooked. The two didn't know what to say next, and silence took over. Sometimes, Dipper would give a small glance to his twin. Every time he did, he kept having an odd thought run through his head, letting him think that she looked cute whenever she smiled. He would smile back, and immediately shake his head to try and forget the thought of this. Dipper was now questioning his sanity, wondering what was starting to get into him.

"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel caught his attention, having noticed being lost in his mind. "Huh? Yeah?" Dipper turned to her, snapping out of his thoughts, but then he realized that his marshmallow had been overcooked, and it had fallen off the stick. "Oh. My bad…" he said, clearly too distracted to really enjoy much of the campfire. He sighed, standing up from the ground. "Listen, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be right back," he told her. Mabel nodded, watching her brother walk off into the forest. She didn't pay it a second thought until she remembered her nightmare from just the other day. She knew it was just a dream, but she still didn't feel comfortable letting him go into the forest alone, especially now that it was getting dark. She just tried not to let a nightmare get the best of her.

Dipper was lost in the same loop of thoughts while he was wandering the barren forest. He was questioning himself now if it was just a plan anymore. "No, no, no…! I can't believe I let this happen…" he mentally cursed himself while each footstep he took crunched various leaves and twigs underneath his shoes. He was having all of these strange thoughts about his twin. He didn't even want to admit it himself. He had fallen for her through his lies and his attempted plans. He felt like he had gone insane after all the time he had spent lusting after Wendy, and had actually been able to show her his love after all. This time, he was now starting to love his sister as well. Dipper just felt like his head was about to explode with those thoughts that he was trying to process.

"I can't love her. She's my sist… my sister. Always close… always there to make me happy… always doing her best to help me with anything no matter how dangerously dumb…" Dipper began to tell himself while leaning against a tree. He felt bad for even trying this plan. He didn't know what to do now. He looked at the palms of his hands. "I have two choices. Being with someone who I only see a couple of months each year… or being with someone who I can be with every day of my life," Dipper told himself. It felt better when he talked to himself sometimes, and he knew that he and Mabel were good enough at lying to keep something like this secret. Dipper buried his face in his hands, upset and unsure what to do anymore. The evening was getting darker, and Dipper went to make his way back to the campsite before it fully became nightfall. He was stuck between choosing two people in his life, and he didn't know which he loved more.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Heart's Choice

By the time Dipper arrived back to the camp, night had fallen, and the moon was high in the sky, stars appearing and hanging high up as well. The fire still burned brightly as Dipper got to Mabel who was eating some of the food, but she stopped upon seeing him. "Oh, there you are, Dipper. I was worried," she admitted seeing the look on his face. She knew that it was the look he had whenever he was trying to think fast when something troublesome was happening. She didn't know what he was thinking about this time. Dipper rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad for worrying her, though he felt guilty, remembering the plan he had now abandoned. He was going to try and act as a jerk to show how bad he would be as a boyfriend, but it was impossible to do so now.

"Sorry about that. Why don't you just get some rest? I think I need to be alone for a bit…" Dipper requested. His twin nodded, going off into the tent without him, giving him the privacy that he wanted. She knew to have burdened him with a lot of information at once that was probably hard to take in with the unveiling of her affection for him, and she didn't even want to imagine the stress he has felt himself fallen under. Dipper just stayed by the campfire tiredly, just staring at the dancing flames as they kept getting weaker by each passing minute. It felt like it was representing his thoughts. Just like the fire, his mind was out of control at the moment, only getting calmer by the second the more he actually thought about it to try and decide who to choose. "I've decided…" he muttered to some of the embers of the fire.

In the early hours of the next morning, Mabel emerged from the tent, rubbing one of her eyes. She found a sleeping Dipper lying on the log in front of the long burnt out campfire. She examined him, knowing that he had probably stayed up much later than he should have. She went to pack up the campsite, knowing they had to be back soon, since their Grunkle would need the cart by now. She smiled while watching him sleep. He normally looked cute when he slumbered.

After a short time, Mabel had packed up most of the camp before Dipper had woken up. He held his head, a bit sore from the rough sleep. "Oh hey, Dipping Sauce. Glad you're awake," she said to her twin. Dipper turned his head around see her. Without a word, he got up and walked to her, and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close as his lips touched hers. She froze and her eyes widened, while they kissed. Dipper kept his eyes closed throughout the short session. After a short few seconds, they pulled apart. She was silent for the moment, feeling like she had so much energy like she just had eaten a hundred packets of smile dip at once. "W-what was that for, bro?!" she asked still surprised by what happened. "You were right, Mabel. You're just so cute and silly, and always cheering me up… always finding some way to make the day not boring… I love you, Mabel," Dipper exclaimed, with words that he never thought of letting escape from his lips. Mabel's heart felt like it had exploded from beating with fury.

Mabel hugged her twin, with a bright smile on her. Dipper returned the smile, but Mabel had one thing in the back of her head still bugging her. "What about Wendy?" Mabel questioned. Dipper looked to the ground before answering. "I shouldn't be trying to do the impossible. I don't want to get attached to someone I'll lose for a long time," he claimed, having remembered his owns sister's words that they would have to leave Gravity Falls one day. After the heart to heart talk, the two hopped into the golf cart. Dipper was staying relaxed during the drive. Normally he made the plans, but he had no idea how to make long term plans for life with his sibling.

Mabel leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Mabel…?" Dipper called for her attention. "Yeah, Dip?" Mabel turned her head directly to him. "We really can't tell anyone. Got it? This is a secret we'll have to take to our graves," he asked. His twin got the point, and even though she was a bit upset to know this, she knew it was not an option. So she went to try and enjoy the rest of the ride with Dipper after the camping trip, the two planning on continuing their secret relationship from there on.

The End


End file.
